Nothing Special
by Anime and Ramen Obsessed
Summary: Nozomi Raine never knew what she was getting herself into when she signed up to be a peer tutor. She never would have thought that it would drag her into a world that most humans knew nothing about. OCxKurama
1. Prologue

Nothing Special

Prologue

By Anime And Ramen Obsessed

Oh, I already know what most of you are thinking. You're probably thinking that I'm either a super popular, beautiful schoolgirl with an amazing fashion sense, or maybe I'm the loner, punk rock, bad girl who can think of a witty comeback to anything you throw at me. Or that I'm secretly a demon, but I just don't know it yet. Well, I'm sorry to say that I'm not. Yeah, sometimes I wish I was something, anything special, but I'm not. So if you're looking to read something where the main character is any of the things I've mentioned, then you might as well quit reading right now.

I'm just your average girl. I don't have the perfect body, amazing fashion sense, or anything like that. First off, I'm 5'8 and I have straight black hair that falls to just below my elbows. I have green eyes and I'm Caucasian. See, nothing special yet. I like to play sports, mainly basketball and soccer, read, write, hang out with my friends, watch forensic files and the like, and play video games. I'm not the nicest person in the school, but not the meanest either. It just depends on how you treat me. If you're nice to me, then I'll be nice to you. If you're mean to me, well, I think you catch my drift. My love life is non-existent; part of which is probably due to the fact that when I get around someone I really like I smile like a complete idiot. Yeah, that's me. Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that I'm **_horrible_** at class presentations. I start stuttering, visibly shaking, using a lot of the words 'um,' 'and,' and 'yeah' and I freeze up.

I get along with most people, but only have a few really close friends. Their names are Krista and Samantha. I'm shy around people I don't know, but wild with my friends. Krista is **_crazy_**, not afraid to speak her mind, and a lot of the boys love her. She's got short brown hair, brown eyes, and she's 5'6. She's also my sports pal. Samantha loves to read and she's really smart. She reads through most of her classes yet gets straight A's. She's the one I go to when I want to discuss books or find out about new series and things. Makes us sound like the nerds we are, huh? She's 5'5 with strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes. She's also crazy and is not afraid to say what's on her mind. What do we have in common? We all love anime, manga, and DDR. That and we are all crazy.

So, if you're still with me, you must be extremely patient or just extremely bored beyond belief. Sorry for rambling. I'm Nozomi and I'm here to tell you about how my life to a sudden twist. For better or for worse, I'm not exactly sure yet.


	2. Peer Tutor

Nothing Special

Chapter 1

By Anime And Ramen Obsessed

Disclaimer: I don't own "Attention" or YuYu Hakusho

Doesn't it just tick you off when people ignore the hallway rules that have been set for them since they first started school? I mean, seriously, it's not that difficult. Stay on your side of the hall, don't walk in large lines that stretch across the hall, and don't form large clumps in the middle of the hallway. Oh, and two more things. Don't turn around or stop in the middle of the hall to talk to someone, and walk at least at a semi-fast pace. In other words, use common sense. You would think it wouldn't be that difficult, but some people seem to think it is. The idiot in front of me is the perfect example.

"Excuse me," I say, tapping said idiot on the shoulder. Whipping around he huffs indignantly and glares at me. Ha! The _**nerve **_of this idiot. To stop in the middle of the hall and then glare at _**me**_ when I try to make it to class on time. Jerk. Sidestepping the idiot I keep heading in the direction of my Geometry Honors class. I wouldn't say I'm "super-smart" or anything, I just pay attention. I start up the stairs and turn right upon reaching the second floor. Shuffling into my classroom I manage to take my seat a mere second before the bell rings. That's when I realize it. I have got to _**pee**_. I can't afford to miss the new notes though, so I guess I'll have to hold it. Don't you just _**love**_ idiots. Please tell me that you noticed the sarcasm in that last sentence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rings, signaling the end of the school day just as I close my notebook. Grabbing my books I begin walking toward the door, prepared to go home.

"Nozomi, may I have a word with you, please?" Mrs. Yamata asks me. I nod, since I walk home anyway, and head over to her desk where she sits perched in her computer chair. "I was talking with Mr. Waitane, who's head of the math department, and he asked if I had any students that might be interested in peer tutoring. I thought I'd ask you. It's a win-win situation for both you and the students you'd be tutoring. You'd be helping students who are having difficulty and you'd also get paid for your time. So, what do you think?" she asks, her big blue eyes staring intensely into my green ones. I shift a bit in my seat, still taking in all the information being thrown at me.

"Well," I say, finally finding my voice, "I need to talk to my parents first, but I think I should be able to. Is it okay if I give you an answer tomorrow?"

"Sure," she agrees, smiling brightly. I smile back and leave the room.

Five minutes later I find myself staring up at my oddly shaped home. My house is one story but not too small. The reason I say it's oddly shaped is because the living room is a hexagon that sticks out of the right side of the house if you're looking up at it from the street. Yes, up. My house sits on a small hill that overlooks the street.

Hiking my way up to the front door, I unlock it and step inside. I make my way to the kitchen where I pick up the phone and dial my mom's work number.

"Hello," my mother's voice answers.

"Hey, Mom," I say. "I have something to ask you. Mrs. Yamata offered me a job as a peer tutor. I've heard about it before and supposedly you just tutor whenever you can."

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea. That would look really good on a college application too." She replies. That's my mom, always thinking about the future.

"Okay, well I'm going to go finish my homework now. Love you." I tell her.

"Alright, I'll call you before I leave work then. Love you too." I waited until I heard the dial tone to hang up. Grabbing an apple from the fridge I make my way to the computer room so that I could finish my homework while listening to music. Rolling the mouse, I wake my computer and search for the song 'Come' my Namie Amuro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Attention, attention. May I have all your eyes and…" Slapping my alarm clock, I roll over ready to smash something. If you haven't guessed by now, I despise mornings. I slowly climb out of bed and head for the bathroom.  
After getting ready, I grab my backpack and head out of the house starting down the street in the direction of my school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm trying to figure out whether or not two triangles are similar when the bell rings signaling that the school day is over. Snatching my books off of my desk, I head up to where Mrs. Yamata sits at her desk grading papers. "Um, Mrs. Yamata?" I call uncertainly. She looks up at me and gives me a bright smile.

"Hey, Nozomi. So, what's the verdict?" She asks, referring to the peer tutoring.

"I can do it. When do I start?" I ask.

"Well, if you can make it tomorrow, I've got a student who's struggling with his Pre-Algebra class."

"Sure, where should I meet you?" I question.

"I'll have him come here." I nod my head and wave, now curious about what this guy will be like. Hopefully we'll get along.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Thank you for all who have read this and reviewed. I really appreciate every review. Thanks again.

-Anime And Ramen Obsessed


End file.
